Denial
by akiakita24
Summary: He likes her. He tries to show it but there is one problem. She is just too dense and innocent about his feelings. She only thinks of him as a friend or even so a big brother. Little did he know, this pinkette had been hiding something from him all along.
1. Chapter 1 Initial Meeting

I would really appreciate reviews about the story. I'll try to update it as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO. Only OOCs. =)

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE:<p>

He found something about her that was very interesting and caught his attention. He started falling for her but she is just too dense about it. Soon enough, their

friendship nurtured. She likes him but keeps it down low since he was already taken and didn't want to be in between something.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Initial Meeting**

* * *

><p><strong><em>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<br>_**

**_'Ugh! Damn it! It's still too early to get up' _ **Sakura Haruno groaned as she twisted herself in bed.

"Sakura! Wake up! You don't want to be late on your first day of school" Sachiko Haruno yelled by the end of the stairs.

Sakura didn't even try to move a muscle and snuggled herself behind her covers. She was having such a good dream.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"Sakura, honey! Come on, get up now. I know you're awake already dear" Sachiko's sweet voice rang behind the white-painted mahogany door.

**'_Ugh! Why does she always know? Hmmm. Mother's intuition, I suppose' _** Sakura thought as she got up from her peaceful slumber and headed for the washroom.

She took a quick shower then darted towards her wardrobe. She thought of what to put on as her outfit for the day. Sakura never had trouble dressing up for school

since her previous school had uniforms. But since they've moved from Sunagakure to Konohagakure due to her parents new job offer at a hospital, she had to deal with

choosing her clothes every day.

She decided that for her first day of class, she didn't want to give positive nor negative impressions so she dressed up simple. She wore black skinny jeans and a 3/4

sleeved navy blue tee top. To top it off, she wore a low cut blue and white plaid printed Converse chucks. She grabbed her book bag and went downstairs for

breakfast.

Her mom was putting eggs on the table and her dad was reading the morning paper. Her big brother was just about finished with making pancakes and her younger

sister was still upstairs. After all has been set out, Sayuri, the youngest child of the Haruno household, went down.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the children immediately got up and prepared for departure.<p>

"Oka-san, Otou-san, I'll give both of them a ride to school. Don't worry about it" Shin offered as he got the car keys hanged by the door. Satoshi Haruno gave a nod of

approval to his offer. The girls gave their parents a peck on the cheek and left.

"The kids are growing up now." Satoshi said as he looked at his children's fleeting forms. Sachiko smiled. She knows that her husband was starting to see that he has

to start loosening up. The Haruno children are well known to be very well disciplined, well mannered, respectful and sophisticated. Their father is strict on appropriate

bases and common sense reasons. He had always imposed strict laws and his children never failed to comply.

"I know they are" Sachiko gave her husband a chaste kiss and took the dishes to the kitchen. Even after 20 years of marriage, their love for each other has always

been genuine.

* * *

><p>It's only a 15 minute drive from home to my school, including going over to Sayuri's school.<p>

"Nii-san, arigatu" Sakura closed the door of the black 2009 Acura ZDX and waved farewell to her brother. Shin nodded followed by a smile then left.

_'**Oh well! Here goes nothing. I can do this!' **_ Sakura said as she made her way to the Principal's office.

As she made her way to the office, she received glares and stares. She ignored them. She got used to it. She always had the attention because of her bubble-gum/

pink coloured hair. She remembered the times when Sayuri would run up to her when somebody bullied her because of her hair.

She went looking for the bullies and gave them a fair and friendly warning then it happened. They called her the nickname that most people call her- "pinky". Next thing

she knew, she snapped and gave them what they needed- lesson to fuck off. She gave each one a lighter punch on the cheeks and sent flying inches away.

Sakura snapped out of her trance when she bumped into someone or rather something. It was too hard to be somebody's body. She looked up and was surprised to

see a boy about her age.

"I am sorry" Sakura said as she bowed down. He looked so intimidating so Sakura thought he was a Teacher or the Student body president.

"Hn. Careless Pinky" It came out as a whisper but he made sure as hell that she could hear it.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY CHICKEN-ASS?" Sakura snapped and glared right into those dark onyx orbs.

* * *

><p>I know it's short and hanging but I couldn't think of anything else.<p>

Ideas are welcomed.

Please READ and REVIEW.

Thank you.

aki =)


	2. Chapter 2 An Interesting Start

Here goes the 2nd Chapter. I know not much of the lemon stuff is in but don't worry its coming soon. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only OOCs. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**An Interesting Start  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE's POV<strong>

Early morning, my dad asked me to drop something off for the principal. It was not a bother but

the girls screaming and asking me out. This has been going on for as long as I can remember.

As I took a turn, I received a text message from Dobe. He saw the most striking hair colour ever-

PINK.

'_**Tch.**__** Dobe**__**'**_ Sasuke believes that its very impossible for someone to have pink hair. It would be

weird. Naruto, his so-called best friend, probably skipped breakfast and was having

hallucinations.

As I was walking down the hallway, a pink blob hit me. I looked down and saw it.

'_**Hn.**__** Pink **__**hair**__**… **__**what?**__** Wait! **__**PINK**__** HAIR!**__**' **_ Naruto was right.

She bowed down and apologized.

"I am sorry" she said as she bowed down.

"Hn. Careless Pinky" It came out as a whisper but I didn't know that she would hear it.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY CHICKEN-ASS?" she snapped and glared right into my eyes.

That caught me off guard. Right then, I saw the most strikingly beautiful eyes but I would never

admit that. She is beautiful, I couldn't deny that but I couldn't admit it either.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"You heard me didn't you?" He returned a glare right into her eyes but deathly.

'_**Oh **__**dear!**__**I **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**want**__** to **__**put **__**myself **__**in**__** trouble**__** on **__**my**__** first **__**day**__**'**_ Sakura said to herself.

She scoffed and turned on her heal and looked back "CHICKEN-ASS". It was clear and loud

enough for him only to hear.

Sasuke Uchiha smirked at that. _**'**__**This**__** will **__**be**__** an **__**interesting**__** year.**__**'**_

After leaving the Uchiha boy, Sakura sought for the office and talked to the secretary.

"Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm the new exchanged student from Sunagakure. I'd like to get

my new class schedule" Sakura smiled to the short black haired lady behind the computer

monitor.

"Oh hi! Here's your schedule. Hope you enjoy your first day. I'm Shizune by the way, the

secretary" Shizune said as she handed Sakura her schedule.

With that, Sakura left the office and headed for her first class. Sakura was quite familiar of her

new school since she attended the summer school tour for new students. She went straight to

Hatake Kakashi's room.

* * *

><p>As soon as she entered the room, she sat down beside a lavender haired girl who she met<p>

during the tour.

"Hi Hinata-chan" Sakura said as she sat beside her.

"O-oh! H-hi Sa-Sakura-ch-chan!" Hinata said as a blush of pink became evident in her cheeks.

Sakura felt pity for her stuttering issue. She was strikingly gorgeous but she kept stuttering or

was she just extremely shy. Just then, a silver-haired guy appeared.

'_**OMG!**__** Is **__**this **__**the **__**teacher?**__**'**_ Sakura's eyes widened. Hinata giggled and told Sakura that he

was a nice teacher despite the fact that he always came in late.

"I'm sorry class. A black cat passed by and I had take the other-" Kakashi was interrupted.

"LIAR!" a blonde-hair with cerulean eyes shouted from his seat while pointing a finger at the

silver-haired teacher.

This Kakashi teacher gave a smile while rubbing his nape then his face changed into a serious

face.

'_**Bipolar? **__**Hmmm.**__**This **__**ought**__** to**__** be **__**interesting**__** for **__**me**__**'**_ Sakura thought.

"OK. We have new students for our class this year. Come up and introduce yourselves" Kakashi

signalled Sakura and Hinata to stand up.

Hinata introduced herself while fidgeting her sweater and stuttering. After her introduction, she

was as red as tomato and so close to fainting on the spot. Sakura followed after Hinata and

noticed a pair of onyx eyes glaring at her. After they introduced themselves, the class went on.

* * *

><p><strong>*****TIME SKIP*****<strong>

* * *

><p>During lunch break, Sakura and Hinata ate together. After lunch, they wouldn't be on the<p>

same classes so they spent their lunch together.

They ate lunch on the school's garden since not there wasn't much of a crowd there.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA<strong>**'****S****POV **

After lunch, I dropped Hinata to her next class, Biology. I went to my next class, Math.

How much I hated this subject. I don't really understand why its oh so important. I

looked around to look for somebody I might've known from my homeroom and English

class. I wanted to sit beside somebody I know at least.

The heavens must hate me so much. There he was that hard structured, well toned body

that I bumped into this morning. His chicken-ass hair complimented his dark onyx orbs.

His bag swung on his right shoulder while his earphones were on his ears.

I breathed in as much air as I could and walked up to him.

"Hey! You're Sasuke Uchiha right from Kakashi-sensei's homeroom? I was wondering if

I could sit beside you since I didn't know anybody much yet in here."

_**Hn**_ was all I heard and he tilted his head towards the door which meant to enter the room

before him. I walked in and waited for him to sit before I sat beside him. He sat beside a

girl with a long blonde pony-tail and a pineapple haired guy.

From Sasuke's introduction the girl is Ino while the boy is Shikamaru. We got to know

each other and Ino and I exchanged numbers. This Shikamaru guy was most likely

dozing off in Anko-sensei's class.

The rest of my classes went on smoothly. Then it was time to go home. I went towards

my locker to grab some of my stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Sakura saw Sasuke two lockers away from hers. She didn't know what to say. He was a

jerk this morning then became a total gentleman during Math. She wanted to apologize

and thank him at once but how. Just then he looked my way, I gave a faint wave and

walked towards my locker.

"Hey! I'm sorry for what I did this morning and thank you for allowing me to sit beside

you during Math" Sakura said as she tried to open her locker. Sasuke smirked and walked

over to Sakura. He grabbed Sakura's lock in a way that Sakura was in between his two

muscular arms. She could smell his masculine perfume and feel his hot breath in her ear.

She couldn't help but blush at the turn of things.

Sasuke called her name which literally made her lose from her trance. She gave him a

questioning look and this made him smirk.

"What's your locker combo?" he asked once more.

"Oh! It's 30-20-15" She said as she looked down and mentally cursed herself for zoning

out in front of him.

She heard a click and her locker opened. She removed the locker and took out her stuff

and left some of her books that she didn't need to review.

Sasuke was still behind her. He was checking her out, of course without Sakura's

knowledge. Sakura closed her locker and bid goodbye to Sasuke. Sasuke waved back

then a smirk plastered on his face.

'_**Hn. What an interesting year this will be'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**So how was it,PLEASE REVIEW. **

**TELL ME ANY COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, REACTIONS (but not oh so Violent =)**

**aki. =)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 A Spoonful of Feelings

I know it has been a long time since I've been updating. I've been busy over December. =) Anyways, here goes the 3rd Chapter. Hope you like it. Lemons will be coming in the coming chapters. Please Review. I would really much appreciate them. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only OOCs…=)

P.S You might find Sasuke to be a bit OOC but his being stoic and passive is still there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**A Spoonful of Feelings**

**SAKURA'S POV**

It's been about a month since I started my days here at Konohagakure. It's been going great I suppose. Things have turned out somehow twisted. It started when MR. CHICKEN ASS called me a weirdo and crazy. Like seriously, look who's talking! What king of human being doesn't have any emotion at all? He is stoic, arrogant and to sum it up a total jerk.

'_**But you like him' **_There goes my annoying inner self.

'_I don't like him! Not a single bit! How would you know?'_ I asked my inner self the most

stupid question. _**Dammit**_.

'_**BAKA! I'm you! Duh!'**_ Inner said as I sighed and plopped onto my seat in Mr. Hatake's class.

"I am not an idiot" I said as I leaned over on my desk.

"Hn. Talking to yourself again Haruno?" an oh-so velvety and masculine voice asked me as he placed his backpack on the chair beside me.

"Mind your own business UCHIHA!" I seethed emphasizing his last name and then he smirked- which by his dictionary means smiling and/or laughing.

"Weird" Here we go again.

"Jerk"

"Crazy"

"Asshole"

"Pinky" I glared at him then smirked.

"CHICKEN-ASS"

"Annoy-"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Will you to cut it out? It's too early to have a Lover's Quarrel" Kakashi-sensei said as he hovered over Sasuke's and my desk.

Oh yeah! The sneaky Hatake Kakashi who made a seat plan in order to have me sit beside the "Human Ice Cube" has finally arrived. He has been surprisingly early since he made the seat plan 2 days ago. This kind of scene happened ever since Sasuke and I became seatmates.

"Speak for yourself who started coming over here early since last Monday" I said to my Homeroom teacher. He smiled through his mask and said "I'm being a good teacher now"

"Tch." Sasuke said as he found his way to sit beside me.

"Okay class! I have a group project for everybody to do and it's worth 25% of your grade in my class (English)" Kakashi said as took out cards. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Pick a card and don't show it to anybody" Kakashi-sensei said as he walked around the room to let us pick a card.

"Don't lose the card. We will discuss the details later in my English class. As of now, it's free time." He said as he sat on his chair and started reading his orange book.

I took the time to take a little nap since I haven't had enough sleep last night because of my homework and the paper that we were tasked to write.

**SASUKE'S POV**

There she is right beside me. It's been 4 weeks since I started eyeing her. Her scent was intoxicating and her smile ever-so-glowing. I could feel my heartbeat rise but of course I would never show it nor admit it. I'm an Uchiha after all.

I also have a girlfriend. Sure I like my girlfriend. All those hot foreplays that we had was worth enough for me to like her but I guess I only like her for her hot and sexy body. She is just so clingy. She literally latches onto me when we go together. Our relationship started because of a dare. How I wish I never went for that dare.

Sakura shifted her head in my direction. _Kami! She is breath-taking. _I watched her snuggle closer to herself. Seeing Sakura and even being beside her made me forget of my girlfriend, Karin.

"OKAY class! Go on to your next class now." Kakashi-sensei stood up from his chair and prepared his board for his next class.

Sakura woke up from her little nap and stretched. I smirked as I had a perfect view of her upper body-fully clothed of course. I snapped out of my trance when I noticed our silver-haired teaching looking at me. I immediately stood up and collected my stuff and head for the exit.

"Sasuke, don't drool" Kakashi said with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Uchiha don't drool, we bite." I retorted back and went for my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>*****TIME SKIP TO HATAKE KAKASHI'S ENGLISH CLASS*****<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat down while waiting for next class to start. I noticed Sakura wasn't here yet, <em>not that I am concerned. <em>I heard giggles coming its way to our class. I know that voice

all too well. I didn't bother looking up since I know to whom they belong to.

"Oh well. Thanks for that again Sa-ku-ra" that voice! It can't be. I looked up to see that my conclusions were right. That masculine voice that makes every girl in school

melt and that look in his eyes that makes every girl blush. _Hn. Sakura wouldn't react that way. She is hard as stone, I think._

To my surprise, she smiled back and saw a tint of pink in her creamy cheeks. _Why won't she blush that way when she's with me? _

"You're welcome Neji-san" Sakura said as she bid her farewell and headed onto her seat.

She dropped her stuff on her chair and went to Hinata. They both squealed and giggled.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I can't believe it. Hyuuga Neji just talked to me. I immediately dropped my stuff onto my chair and went to Hinata. I was practically screaming and squealing inside-out.

"OMG! Hinata! Your cousin! He spoke to me!" I said to Hinata as she giggled at the way I reacted.

I've been having a crush on Neji over the summer when I went over to Hinata's place after the summer tour. I was totally struck as to how he was ever soo appealing to me.

I went back to my seat and I couldn't stop smiling. It was pretty obvious how happy I was.

"Hn. Hyuuga Neji? Really?" I heard Sasuke say as I sat done beside him.

I nodded and asked "Isn't he cool?"

"hn."

Hell I care if that's the only word he knows. I wouldn't want anything to ruin this day.

"Hey, Sasuke, you and Neji are friends right?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked him, pleading. This was the first time I actually pleaded him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Hn."

Breathe in- Breathe out. "Is that a no or a yes?"I inquired with as much calmness in my voice as I could muster.

"Hn."

"DAMMIT CHICKEN-ASS! Answer in words, not some alien language only known to your species." I snapped a bit.

"no" was all he said.

"no what?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend." He sighed and a gleaming smile showed upon my face.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. I know this was a bit dry and boring. I've had writer's block. Don't worry I'll update soon. Reviews please. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 A Twist of Fate pt 1

Phew! I just finished my first half of Midterms. Hopefully, I'll get good grades. Anyways, I would like to thank those who read and reviewed my story. I greatly apologize for all my typos. I know there aren't any lemons yet so please be patient. It will come.

**Reignashii: I don't wanna be a spoiler though but let's just say the dare happened because of Sasuke's brother. Lol O.O**

**Greenrayner: Thank u. I'll update as much as I could.**

Here goes the 4th Chapter :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Only OOCs .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**A Twist of Fate pt. 1**

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE'S POV<strong>

'_TOO DAMN LOUD!'_

I could hear their squeals. It's damn annoying. Is this really how girls react when they see a guy? I mean for Pete's sake, it's **only** NEJI HYUGA.

'_DAMN IT! WHAT IS SHE BLUSHING ABOUT? IT WAS ONLY HYUGA, NEJI'_

'_**Jealous type are we now Sasuke?' **_my inner self decided to speak up.

'_Like I care' _I retorted.

'_**Trust me, you do care' **_my inner self said with a smirk.

'_**Hn. Whatever.' **_I answered back with a vein tempting to explode. I closed my eyes and tried my best to relax and diminish my evil inner self.

After 3 minutes of agonizing squeals, Pinky finally sat down, smiling and blushing.

"Hn. Hyuuga Neji? Really?" I said as opened one eye to look at her.

She simply nodded and said "Isn't he cool?"

'_COOL? What about me?'_ I frowned but not too obvious and simply replied "hn."

"Hey, Sasuke, you and Neji are friends right?" I straightened myself up and gave her one of my famous "hn."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked, correction: pleaded as she showed me for the first time two sparkling puppy dog eyes.

I looked away, trying my best to hide the blush that was now starting to form on my cheeks.

"hn" was all I could mutter.

She sighed and breathed in and out.

'_What the hell? Is she going to ask me to wing her to him? HELL NO! UCHIHAS don't wing nor bridge!'_

'_**But they do say bridge is the owner'**_ my inner came back to life.

I simply ignored my inner self and waited for Pinky's question.

"Is that a no or a yes?" She asked as calm as she could.

I simply gave her a "hn."

"DAMMIT CHICKEN-ASS! Answer in words, not some alien language only known to your species."

I smirked. She snapped! Wohoo! I really enjoy seeing her like this.

"no" I answered back since I don't want to get punches **again. **She has been using me as her punching bag ever since I kept annoying her. Heck, I didn't know she could punch that hard.

"no what?" I smirked again knowing that she has finally snapped since her senses are kind of off.

I wonder if I should give her the answer. I mean, its bugging me why was she interested in the Hyuga dude and not me. Like seriously, every girl in this campus drools over me despite my stoic and cold attitude. Among all girls, she decided not to join in?

I sighed and said "He doesn't have a girlfriend".

She showed her most beautiful smile and I looked away. I don't want to see that smile. It wasn't intended for me anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Kakashi Hatake finally arrived 5 minutes after the bell rang for the period.

"Yo" He said as he set down his stuff on his desk.

"So, everybody still has there card?" The class nodded to answer the man's question.

"Good. I want you to go around and look for the card matching yours. This project will be composed of three people. I will give you your tasked assignment once the groupings have been settled. Okay, go look around" Kakashi said as he sat down and looked at his students.

Sakura slowly opened her card and it showed the picture of the flag of China. She wanted to peek at Sasuke's card but he covered it. All the other students were already looking around and asking people what's on their individual cards.

"N-ne, Sa-sakura-ch-chan. Wh-what's o-on yo-your ca-card?" Hinata asked blushing.

"A flag of China" Sakura whispered to Hinata's ear.

The lavender-haired girl frowned for her card showed a map of Korea. She nodded as a sign of understanding and left to look around.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! What's on your card?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sakura's eyebrow's twitched when she heard the way Naruto called her. She showed a fake smile and faced the blonde.

"Hm. I got the card with the flag of China" Sakura said as she placed to crossed fingers behind her. Naruto is a good guy and all but he could be annoying as well.

"YAY! We're on the same group" Naruto exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's back.

Sasuke was swarmed with the other girls. They were hoping to at least be on the same team as him. Well, who wouldn't anyways? He's the school's heartthrob. When Sasuke heard that Sakura's card showed a flag of China, his smirk grew big. He stood up and walked towards Sakura and Naruto.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat hoping to get the attention of the two who were pretty much starting to plan things through.

"Oi Teme! Can't you see we're busy now and waiting for our last team member to arrive" Naruto said loudly.

"Hn. Isn't it obvious why I made my presence known?" Sasuke said as he pulled a chair and sat down behind Sakura.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I can't help but smirk when I found out Sakura was on the same group as I was.

Too bad Naruto is in the way but what the hell. My so-called best friend won't have a shot at her anyways.

I positioned my chair behind her. I switched the chair around so my arms were resting on the back rest of the chair. I could smell her Strawberry-scented shampoo. Oh! How good would it be to touch her hair.

They would probably very smooth and soft. I bet they would look sexy when they're messy.

"So, what do you think?" She asked as she looked at Naruto and me.

I just gave her a nod to indicate that I agree. Her voice seems to be like music to my ears. Her ideas always bright and brilliant just like the person she is. I mentally cursed myself. Why have I been feeling this way about her lately? Sometimes, I wake up sweating and Mr. Lollipop decided to show _up._ Just thinking about those dreams that I've been having lately plus the special service '_my girlfriend'_ gives me after class, made my whole body quiver and my member twitch.

"Where and when should we start making the project" She asked as she took the paper handed out to her by Sir Kakashi.

"Naruto's place is quite packed since his uncle came over and it won't be pretty to bring a girl over there when his uncle comes over." I spoke up and Naruto nodded to agree.

Seriously, Naruto's uncle, Jiraiya, has some hormone issues. He's a voyeur and a pervert. Heck, he writes perverted stories.

"We can't have it at my place either. My brother is having a party this weekend in celebration for his team's win." Sakura said as she looked at me.

"Well, we can have it at my place. How about we start brainstorming this afternoon? " I suggested as an idea popped in my head.

"Sure. Hinata and I didn't have anything planned for this afternoon anyways" Sakura said as she gathered her pen and paper.

"Sure Teme but I have to go home first since my mom asked me to buy something for her at the store. I'll just catch up with you guys" Naruto said as he stood up and went to his seat.

BINGO! Good timing Naruto. Oh Kami, thank you. I smirked and went back to my seat.

* * *

><p><strong>*****AFTER CLASS*****<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Sakura and Sasuke walked towards Sasuke's place. Oddly, the walk was very quiet. When they got there, a butler welcomed them. Since its fall, the butler gathered their jacket and/or coat.

"Oka-san, I'm home! I brought my classmate over for our group project." Sasuke called out.

"Sasu-chan, Welcome home!" his mother said as she came strutting from the kitchen.

Sakura tried as much as she could to hide her giggle but this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He shot her a look that says 'Laugh-all-you-want-and-you'll-never-see-tomorrow again'. Sakura obeyed but smirked as she had a brilliant plan in mind to piss the young Uchiha off.

"Hello Uchiha-san. I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you" Sakura said as she bowed before Mikoto Uchiha.

'_Hn. She did better than how Karin would greet mom' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hello dear. Please call me Ok- (Sasuke looked at his mom with a pleading look that begs 'NO!') uhm. I mean Mikoto" Mikoto said as smiled at Sakura then to Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan, you and Sakura-chan go upstairs and do your project. I'll let a maid come up and bring snacks for both of you" Mikoto said as she waved at them.

"Ok Oka-san. By the way, Naruto is coming over as well" Sasuke said as he ascended to the stairs with Sakura in tow but not before bowing down to Mikoto.

'_So, she is the one you've been telling me about eh, Sasu-chan' _Mikoto smiled as she watched the two fleeting forms of the two teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>*****UPSTAIRS IN SASUKE'S ROOM*****<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE'S POV<strong>

Why do I feel so nervous? I feel like I'm sweating and shivering at the same time. I'm not sick am I? I've been glancing at Sakura every once in awhile since we got in my room. When we started eating snacks, I watched keenly as she licked her tongue and sip from her cup. Right then, my member started to throb. This is ridiculous. The next time she takes a bite on that cookie and leave crumbs on her lips, I'm sure as hell that I will definitely lick them for her.

"Ano, what do you think?" She asked as she tossed me her paper.

I looked over the paper and saw how neatly her penmanship looks. I glanced at her over the paper and saw her eating a cookie. **BINGO! COOKIE CRUMBS!**

"Sakura" I called her and when she looked at me I motioned her to come closer. She did as she was told.

When she was kneeling right beside me, I took hold of her chin and lifted her head up gently. I gently leaned in closer enough to make her lips feel my breath. I saw a tint of pink in her cheeks and with that I smirked. _'I could make her blush' _.

I leaned in closer and lightly brushed my lips against hers. Her breathing was hitching every now and then. I couldn't take it no longer, I want to kiss her and I will. I closed my eyes as she squint her eyes and tried to move her head away but my hold on her chin was firm and gentle at the same time. I held the back of her head to have a steady position.

I licked the crumbs off her lips. Her eyes shot open and as wide as dinner plates. She tried pushing me but I wouldn't budge. I then captured her lips and she was able to muffle a gasp in the kiss. I wanted to deepen the kiss and licked her lips for entry. She didn't comply but I'm not giving up. I lowered the hand behind her head to rub her back. I felt her bra and pulled it. It made a snapping sound against her skin. With that, she gasped and I let my tongue in. I was about to have a tongue battle with her for dominance when the doors of my room shot open.

* * *

><p>OK! There you have it. :) Hope you enjoyed it so far. PLEASE DO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ. I would greatly appreciate it. And also, you can give me ideas on what to put up next. I have ideas in mind but I would like to hear from you. Thank you and have a nice day.<p>

-AKI-


	5. Chapter 5 A Twist of Fate pt 2

**Aki-chan:** I really want to thank those who read, glanced and reviewed my story. I know I'm still a newbie at this but thank you so much still. Don't worry I'll try my best to do better and improve myself.

**Sakura:** WHAT THE HELL! GET ON WITH THE STORY!

**Aki-chan**: geez Sakura! I know you're just too excited to kiss Sasuke. ◦(^∆^)◦

**Sasuke:** *smirks* tee hee. Hn.

**Sakura:** *blushes* BAKA! tch. Whatever! Hurry on with the story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. ONLY OOCs. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**A Twist of Fate pt. 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Itachi's mouth opened agape then a smirk grew on his lips. Sasuke and Sakura let go of each other and a blush surfaced on both their cheeks.

"Oops! I'm sorry. I guess I entered the wrong room" Itachi said as he was about to close the door but Sasuke stopped him.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted, much to his surprise, and stood up. It also startled Sakura.

"Don't worry I won't tell" Itachi left them still with a smirk on his face.

"Hn. Foolish little brother" Itachi said as he went to his room.

"You-" Sakura voice hissed as she tried to stand up but her head kept low.

"Hn. What is it Pinky?" Sasuke said as he looked at her.

Sakura was about to slap him but Sasuke stopped him.

"YOU! You stole my first kiss! You baka!" Sakura hissed as she used her free hand to

push Sasuke away from her.

"Then, I'll give it back to you, okay?" Sasuke said as he took hold of her other hand.

"How will yo-" Sakura was about to ask when she was silenced when she felt lips against her. Sasuke nibbled on her lips gently. She tried her best to suppress the moan tempting to escape from her mouth.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, Naruto's mouth opened wide at the sight of his crush and his best friend _kissing_. Sasuke let go of Sakura who was now blushing like crazy of being caught with nonetheless NARUTO.

"Teme! What on earth are you doing?" Naruto barked through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"There were cookie crumbs on her face dobe" Sasuke retorted back.

Sakura was trying to absorb what happened minutes ago. For Pete's Sake, THE SASUKE UCHIHA kissed her _**twice**_. True, Sakura has always found Sasuke intriguingly handsome. But, she wouldn't admit that. She knows that his pride and ego will just grow higher. She couldn't deny the fact though that right now, her face is flushed and her lips are plump.

"To hell Sasuke! Kissing is not cleaning one's face. Ravishing her lips isn't cleaning!" Naruto shouted and now pulling Sasuke by his collar.

"Dobe, let go of me! You're overreacting. Or should I say jealous? I kissed her before you even get to kiss her. Just to let you know, it was awesome" Sasuke smirked at his accomplishment.

"WHY YOU! I don't care if somebody else kisses her before I did. But, grow up SASUKE!" Naruto spat back as he threw Sasuke back on the floor. Sasuke was well aware of the way Naruto used his name. He knows quite well when the knucklehead uses it, there's sense coming right back.

"YOU HAVE KARIN ALREADY! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto shouted and this pulled Sakura out of her reverie.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Oh no! I forgot he has a girlfriend. I feel used and dirty, even if it was just a kiss. I straightened myself up and walked towards the two.

"CHICKEN-ASS!" I called out Sasuke and slapped him as hard as I could.

I hurriedly took all my stuff as Naruto and the bastard watched me move about trying to gather all my stuff. I walked past them and intended on leaving but Naruto stopped me.

"Sakura, the project?" Naruto asked nervously. I bet he was scared at some point.

"E-mail me your parts. I already had the plan. You guys can modify it if you want. Just let me know **Naruto** of the changes" with that I left the room.

I really wanted to cry somehow but I don't know why or what for. There were just too many reasons coming on in my mind.

I didn't even bother looking up as Sasuke tried to follow me. Then, I bumped into somebody. Though it felt like solid, I know it was somebody since I felt two strong arms holding my shoulders gently. I looked up and saw the guy who was there in Sasuke's room just minutes ago. He looked a bit like Sasuke but only older and more handsome.

"I-I'm so sorry Uchiha-san" I said as I bowed like an idiot.

"No worries. You must be the classmate of my little brother Sasuke. What is your name?" He said as he let go of my shoulders but he still stood in front of me.

"I-I'm Sa-Sakura Haruno" I spoke up nervously. Seriously, this dude is kind of freaking me out. He might interrogate me of the kiss awhile ago or even tell me that I'm a bitch and slut for trying to seduce his brother or something. I looked down and was waiting for the blow.

"Oh! You must be one of Shin's sisters. I go to the same school as your brother. Heck, we are on the same team. He is a good guy. By the way, just call me Itachi" He said as he lifted my chin up to make me look at him directly into his onyx eyes.

'_OH NO! He knows onii-san'_ I spoke to my inner self.

'_**I know. I heard him. Just keep your cool'**_ Inner spoke.

"Are you on your way home?" He asked as he let go of my chin. I simply nodded in reply.

"I'm on my way to your place. We can go there together" He suggested with a smile.

" Oh no! Itachi-san, its fine. Besides, I don't leave that far" I answered but this dude is just so persistent.

"Oh! But, I can't just let my friend's sister go alone in the dark" Itachi said while saying no with his head.

"Sakura-chan, you going home already?" I turned around and saw Mrs. Uchiha rushing out of the kitchen.

"Yes Mikoto-san. I have to be home to help my sister" I lied and smiled apologetically.

"Awwwe. I wish you could stay over for dinner. Maybe next time ne, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto said as she gave me a hug.

"We'll see Mikoto-san. I really have to go" I said apologetically.

"I'll drive her there mom since I'll be going to her brother's party" Itachi said and Mikoto simply nodded in agreement.

"Ita-chan, drive safely" Mikoto said as she waved goodbye.

I swear I saw a vein trying to pop out of Itachi's temples. With a wave of his hand, we left the mansion.

* * *

><p>Sorry! I know its really short. I've been trying my best to add some more spice to this Chapter but I don't have any more ideas. I've been having writer's block lately. , I apologize for the typos that this chap may contain.<p>

Please drop some reviews, comments, suggestions, reactions. I would gladly read them. :)

Thank you. Take care

-AKI-


	6. Chapter 6 A Twist of Fate pt 3

I know its been quite a while since I updated. Anyways, I would like to thank those of you who have read and supported this story. Thank you sooooo much ,

Hopefully, your questions will be answered little by little.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Only OOCness =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**A Twist of Fate pt. 3**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the incident at the Uchiha mansion. Both parties never spoke about it. Both have been awfully very quiet. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the entire school population. These two have been bickering, most likely, every single day before the incident happened. So, it wasn't impossible to notice the sudden upturn of events. Every time, Kakashi was to put them on one team or pair up for an activity, they remained quiet and did not even bother to argue. Heck, they didn't even talk.<p>

For the first week after the incident, it also didn't go unnoticed that Naruto was not that noisy nor did he speak a word to Sasuke. But, they ended up talking and back to being best friends. It was plainly obvious that every time Sakura had to address something to Sasuke, she would address it to Naruto instead. Naruto understood what was in Sakura's mind but Sasuke didn't. Despite this situation, their group project went well and they got a good grade for it.

Kakashi, as always, planned on something for the two love birds to stop the silent, cold war. It was very timely that the third year and fourth year students were asked to have volunteer hours at any public service facility such as a hospital, clinic, hospice, etc. Homeroom teachers were asked to assign at least 2-5 students in mentioned facilities, namely: Konoha General Hospital, Konoha Community Clinic, Konoha Hospice Centre, Konoha Fire Department, Konoha Police Station, Konoha Community Day Care Centre, etc. This gave this mischievous young teacher to plan out on assigning both students in one facility.

To end up not being suspicious, Hatake Kakashi asked them to list their top 4 facility of choice. He also added that, it's not always that whatever their top choice will be the place they volunteer since there are other students also volunteering. His class complied and his plan might eventually work.

**SASUKE'S POV**

_Hn. Easy. _

Uchihas always end up in the Police Station, but there were instances that Uchihas were placed in the hospitals too. That would be interesting, I suppose, since mom used to work at the hospital alongside with Naruto's mom.

_I wonder if…_

I glanced at my seatmate, Sakura Haruno. I know for a fact that her parents worked at the hospital. I bet she would want to be there. I also noticed she was interested in the medical field. I also saw how close she was with kids especially when Hanabi came to pick Hinata and Neji up from school.

_If she goes to the hospital… should I also try and volunteer there?_

_Maybe she would try the Day Care Centre?_

I'm not good with kids but if I showed her another side of me, she might not think of me as the jerk her kissed her lips.

_Her lips… those soft pink lips…that I greedily ravished…_

I rued that day. NO! Uchihas never feel guilty nor regret.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto called out.

I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow which signifies my question of 'what?'.

"What's your number 1?" Naruto asked when he came closer to me.

"Hn. Police Station. And you?" I said as I looked at him.

"Same." With that, he went back to his sit and continued.

I tried to glance at Sakura's paper. I'm curious as to what would she choose. Suddenly, she stood up and hand her paper in to Kakashi-sensei. This is driving me insane. It's been this pink-haired girl who's been in my dreams every night and every time I'm with Karin, I end up imagining Karin's hair to be pink. This is ridiculous.

_Am I really… naah.. _

Uchihas don't fall in love. Mom has been nagging me lately as to when would Sakura come over again. I seriously regret the day I told her about Sakura.

*******FLASHBACK*******

I sat down on one of the chairs by the counter. Mom looked at me with great suspicion and worry in her beautiful dark orbs.

"**Sasu-chan, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Karin**?" She asked with a tint of worry and a slight touch of relief. Mom never liked Karin. She even scolded Itachi for the stupid dare.

"**Nothing mom. It's all good with me and Karin. It's just that I've been having this feeling that I couldn't explain" **I spoke honestly with confusion evident in my voice.

"**Could it be that you're falling for Karin?" **Mom asked me with the most evident sense of worry, fear, anger, regret and pity. It was also obvious that she was very hesitant to ask the question. This was the thing she feared the most, which I, Sasuke Uchiha, would fall in love with the wrong girl.

"**NEVER! Mom, I seem to think about this new girl in school ever since she came here in Konoha. She's very different to all the other girls. I was flabbergasted when she didn't even seem to blush nor react when I looked at her nor smirk at her. All the other girls in school seem to do that every time but not her. It seemed that I was not even in front of her. I've never felt ignored by any girl before, the more by a hot, gorgeous, intelligent, perfect and popular girl" **I spoke as I looked directly into her eyes. I waited for her response to my outburst but all I got was a smile. This got me confused so I quirked a questioning brow at her.

"**You seem to praise her Sasu-chan. Is it possible that my Sasu-chan is finally falling for somebody?" **She asked me as her smile grew wider.

"**I don't know mom. I seem to always think about her. Every time a guy asks her out, I could feel pangs in my chest. Every time she smiles, I could feel myself smiling too but I never did. I'm an Uchiha after all. Then Kakashi-sensei made it all the more difficult for me. He assigned this girl and me to sit beside each other. I get nervous all the time so I end up saying rude comments at her. Kakashi-sensei even called us "The Class Love Birds" since we always quarrel. What's wrong with me mom?" **I asked her. She smiled again and gave me a hug.

"**There's nothing wrong with you Sasu-chan. Sooner or later, you'll know the answer. You're a genius just like your brother but I guess there's always a limit to being a genius. When the time comes that you would know the answer to your question, you'll know what to do" **She smiled and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"**Mom, is it wrong that I think about her more than I think about Karin?" **I asked her with worry evident in my tone and eyes.

"**I don't think so. What you and Karin have is nothing. It was just a dare of some sort. If only Itachi never thought of that dare, you wouldn't be caught up with this? Now, don't worry about it too much. I'll try and talk through with this with your brother so he could cancel this stupid dare" **mom said as she left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

******* END OF FLASHBACK *******

_STUPID ITACHI!_

If only I also didn't agree to his terms. That dare! His thoughts are always wicked. Speaking of Itachi, ever since he drove Sakura to her home, they've been very close. Itachi was always at Sakura's house. He was always hanging out with Sakura's brother.

"Ok class! I'll have the list of your volunteer placements posted by English class. As of now, you may go to your next class" Kakashi-sensei said as he gathered all his stuff.

I gathered my stuff and went to Math class lazily. There was nothing to look forward to anyways. Sakura never talked to me nor sat down beside me. Sakura would talk to Ino while Shikamaru and I would talk about the latest RPGs. After Math class, I saw Neji waiting outside our Math room with Hinata.

Hinata was most likely waiting for Sakura and Neji just came along. I've heard that Neji was to watch over Hinata even at school. When Sakura walked out the room, Neji immediately took her books and placed an arm around her shoulders. Sakura immediately blushed.

'_WAIT! WHAT! I must be imagining things…'_

Sakura and Neji talked animatedly while Hinata and Ino were behind them.

'_This is ridiculous. There's no way Neji and Sakura are dating…'_

Sakura suddenly took hold of Neji's arm and removed it from her shoulders. I could see Neji mouthed 'sorry' to Sakura. I smirked at this. Now, I'm sure that those two aren't dating and they will never be. I'll make sure of it.

*******TIME SKIP TO KAKASHI'S ENGLISH CLASS*******

**NORMAL POV**

"Ok class! You may take a peek at the list. Just in, the principal sent a notice that the Konoha Police Station aren't accepting volunteers this year because of the up roaring terrorism" the silver-haired teacher said as he pulled out his outrageous porn book and sat down while the girls darted off to the board. The boys were down due to the notice. Most of girls hoped that they would end up in the same facility as Sasuke Uchiha.

The list is as follow:

**Konoha Community Clinic:** Akira, Daisuke, Kaori, Katsuro and Mika

**Konoha Fire Department:** Kaede, Kiba, Naruto, Rei and Youko

**Konoha Community Day Care Centre:** Aoi, Choji, Hinata, Ichiro and Kasumi

**Konoha Hospice Centre:** Chou, Daiki, Emi, Haku and Kenta

**Konoha General Hospital:** Ami, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino and Takara

Ami and Takara both jumped for joy when they saw that Sasuke was in the same facility as they are. Only one problem, **Sakura Haruno.**

* * *

><p>I know this is a bit dry and dull but it's hard to put two and two together sometimes. I've been having more and more ideas for this story. Don't worry lemons would come in pretty soon. I apologize for typos in this story.<p>

Please review after reading.

AKI :)


	7. Chapter 7 The Leech in Sasuke's Life

**I really apologize for updating late. I know it has really been a while. This Chapter may come a bit of dry or dull but I really have writer's block. I greatly apologize.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Leech in Sasuke Uchiha's Life**

The first day of volunteer finally arrived. Shin dropped Sakura off by the entrance of the hospital. This didn't go unnoticed by Ami and Takara. They were waiting for Sasuke to arrive by the benches near the entrance. The person they least expected to arrive just went down from a black 2009 Acura ZDX but not before giving a peck on the cheek of the driver. In their opinion, the driver was good looking and pang of jealousy stroked directly in their chests.

"Why does pinky get good looking guys and we don't?" Takara asked as she eyed the pinkette with disgust. Ami nodded in agreement.

"Like seriously, she is a freak of nature. Large forehead, pink hair" Takara continued.

"I bet she is just those good looking guys' guinea pig and then they would come bowing down and asking us out" Ami stated and received a nod of agreement from Takara.

Sakura made her way to the entrance but not before giving a hello to Ami and Takara.

"Tch. Pinky. You are totally a slut. First, Neji-kun then Sasuke-kun then Naruto-kun and now that dude who drove you here. What a total definition of bitch" Ami smirked then a proud look of victory on her face when she saw Sakura's eyebrows twitching.

"Wow! And you call yourselves worthy of a guy? How genius of you? Have you ever considered that the guy who drove me all the way here was part of my family or a relative?" Sakura said, smirking when she saw Ami's face turn red from embarrassment. Takara felt angry and wanted to defend her friend Ami.

"Really now Haruno? Family my ass! How could a good-looking guy be your brother or relative? You're even the exact opposite of good-looking!" Takara snickered with what she said.

Sakura was taken aback with that. Never in her life did she hear someone call her ugly directly or indirectly. They just call her freak because of her hair. Freak and ugly are two different words technically speaking. As terrible it is to say terrible things to others, she had to. These sluts are way over the line.

"Have you ever met a mirror? I bet you haven't. Why don't you two go near the glass walls of this building and look at your reflection? After which, come back and redefine 'the exact opposite of good-looking'" Sakura said as she stormed into the hospital.

'_You go girl!'_her inner self said. Sakura could only smile at the memory of Ami's and Takara's facial reaction of what she said moments ago.

Sasuke saw how those two tried to piss and insult Sakura. He was impressed that she remained calm and retorted stronger comebacks. It made him all the more drawn to her. After the scene, he made his way inside using a door on the side. He wouldn't want Ami and Takara to see him. Once he got in, he acknowledged Shino's presence and only glanced at Sakura. Surprisingly, Kakashi-sensei arrived shortly.

Kakashi was unfazed to see only 3 students inside. Knowing those two for about 2 years, they'd probably be in the washroom, beautifying their selves. He smiled to acknowledge the presence of the 3 students. At the strike of 7 o'clock, their attention was over to the main entrance of the Hospital. Somehow a ruckus of some sort was there. Two girls came in panicking that they were late. They both bowed before their teacher in apology then looked up to see the Uchiha himself. They gave flirtatious smiles Sasuke and Shino then glared daggers at Sakura and scoffed.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" They both said in unison.

"Hn." was all that the Uchiha could say with that bored expression.

"We were waiting for you outside" Ami said while twirling her hair which she thought was cute. Seeing this scene unfold in front of Sakura made her want to vomit in disgust.

"Okay, - Kakashi said while getting their attention- "here are your passes. At the back of your individual pass is the area where you would be volunteering at" Kakashi said as he handed out the passes individually and respectively.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I was hoping and praying my lucky stars to at least be placed close to Sakura's station or department. I've been very guilty about the 'kiss'. I really don't know but I wanted to apologize or something. Uchihas don't apologize! But, I don't like the way she looks at me now. I don't like how she treats me. I miss how we used to kill each other off of insults and just laugh about it after. I leaned over as much as I could to at least catch a glimpse of her pass and read the department.

"Sasuke-kun, what is your department?" Ami asked me.

I was so close to seeing Sakura's pass. Damn this slut!

I 'hned' at her to hopefully give her the point across that I didn't want to talk to her or for her to just fuck off. But seriously, where's this girl's brain at?

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Stop playing around. Come on! Tell me" She insisted and did a pout and tried to do her puppy dog eyes.

Need I to say, it was worse than imagining Naruto wearing a bikini.

I walked away and asked Kakashi when do we start going to out departments.

"Ok! Let's get going. I still have to show you guys around a bit so you wouldn't get lost" Kakashi said as he headed for the elevators.

We passed by halls after halls. Damn! This hospital is huge.

"Anou, Kakashi-sensei. I think this is where my ward is" Sakura said. Her voice was music to my ears. I couldn't help but imagine that same voice screaming my name.

Kakashi checked his list and nodded. He gave Sakura a wave and started walking. He then turned to me.

"Sasuke, are you going to follow us around? Or are you going to your ward now?" Kakashi asked me.

I was stunned. My ward? I looked at my pass and looked at the sign where it says Children's ICU.

"Hn. Thanks." I said as I waved and headed for the desk. All the female nurses and female doctors looked at me with eyes that seemed to have hearts in them. Tch. Fangirls.

A male nurse showed me around and he was my mentor for the rest of my volunteer. The reason why I chose the hospital was because I knew Sakura would choose the same thing. _Sakura._

I looked through the ward's door and saw the adjacent ward. Sakura is just across my ward. I thank my lucky stars.

*******TIME SKIP******

Finally, volunteer is over. Time to go home. I walked out of the hospital and noticed Sakura sitting on the bench. I gathered as much pride as I could and walked in her direction.

**NORMAL POV**

"Sakura" Sasuke said as he sat down on the other side of the bench.

Sakura glanced at him momentarily before huffing and looking at the cars entering the hospital.

"Look Sakura-" Sasuke started but was cut off by the pink haired female.

"What do you want know CHICKEN ASS? Did it not get into that ASS of a hair of yours that I HATE YOU?" Sakura said as she sent a glare in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke glared back and sighed.

"Listen first OK? I just want to apologize. I know it was wrong but please forgive me" Sasuke flushed. He cannot believe that he just apologized. If this girl couldn't forgive him, it would definitely hurt his ego and pride. Uchihas don't apologize.

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelieve. She never thought that Sasuke would end up apologizing. Sakura smiled and looked at him.

"Arigato" was all that came out of Sakura's mouth. Sasuke didn't understand why she is saying thank you. He gave her a questioning look. She nodded and smiled.

"Arigato because you apologized. I never thought that you would. I could forgive you but my trust is completely ruined. So, why don't you try and earn my trust back ne?" Sakura said.

"Hn. Fine" Sasuke said as he smirked. Sakura smiled back.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!" a girl with red hair waved her hand as she came close to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes twitched and this did not go unnoticed by Sakura. The said red haired girl linked her hands with Sasuke and gave his lips a light peck.

"Sasuke-kun, who is this bitch?" The red haired girl asked. Sakura twitched but remained calmed and composed nonetheless.

"Karin, she is not a bitch. Karin, this is Sakura my classmate. Sakura this is Karin my girlfriend" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Oh hi! Sasuke has told me so much about you" Sakura said as she offered her hand for a handshake.

Karin just looked at her hand and said "Of course he has. I'm his everything anyways. Right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke ignored the question and looked at Sakura.

"I guess we better be going. Bye Sakura. See ya!" Sasuke said as he walked away with Karin following in suit and latched her arms around Sasuke's,

**SAKURA'S POV**

"What a bitch" Sakura said to herself as she saw the couple walk away.

'_**You got that right sistah'**_ inner said.

"Karin. Hmm. Sasuke's Leech" Sakura said as she walked towards her brother's car.


	8. Chapter 8 Rainbow after a Storm

I know it has been such a while since I updated this story. I am very sorry. I hope you would still continue supporting me :)

Anyways, I also apologize if I haven't really responded to any of the reviews but don't worry I read them. I really appreciate all the reviews. :D

Fair Warning: This story may end up having errors/typos. I am very sorry for that.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto even though it would be awesome. ^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

A rainbow after a storm

Ever had that light feeling after a very big hurdle of obstacle? Ever felt that happiness after you did something good and you know that you would end up having benefit from it in the near future?

The sun at Konoha beamed brightly right through Sasuke's window pane. It was cold outside but the sun was up. Contrasting but yet appealing for some reason. Sasuke pried is left eye open and stretched out his arms. It has been over 2 weeks since he apologized to Sakura and boy was he glad he did. Sakura and Sasuke became close over the period of time. They shared stories, exchanged jokes and heartfelt insulting which resulted into Sasuke being bonked in the head by Sakura. Sasuke shot up from his bed and made his way to his bathroom. He turned on the shower tap to have the water running in order to increase its temperature to the warmth he desired. After a good amount of 5 minutes, he then stripped off all clothing articles in his body. He went in the shower and felt the rejuvenating warmth of the water running from his crown to his chiseled chests to his lean thighs then unto the tiled floor. It felt good. He stayed in shower for about 20 minutes. After his shower, he went to his room and changed into the scrubs that the Children's ICU gave him. After which, he then went downstairs to have breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke and Sakura were laughing heartily at the hospital's lounge. They were on their break. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and started tickling her. Sakura giggled as she tried to pry of the Uchiha's hands. <em>

"_Sasuke! Stop! It tickles! Please!" Sakura said in between giggles. _

_Sakura turned around and tried to hit Sasuke as usual. Of course, Sasuke being an Uchiha caught her hand and held it tightly in his grasp. It was then that they had a clear view of each other's eyes. To say it was stunning was an understatement for both parties. It was far beyond beautiful. Their eyes locked with each other. It seemed as though both pairs of eyes were an actual reflection of the other. They seem to be caught up with looking into each other's eyes that they didn't know that their faces were getting closer and closer by the second. _

"_Sakura…" Sasuke held Sakura's cheek and leaned in closer._

"_Anou… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said with a blush forming on her cheeks. Sasuke's face was very close that she felt his hot breath in her lips and his nose touching hers. _

_Sasuke then titled his head. Sakura's heartbeat raced thrice as much. She closed her eyes then she felt a tap on her shoulder._

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura!" an all too familiar masculine voice called her.<p>

"Nii-san! Why did you wake me up?" Sakura, now awake, said to her brother with anger.

"Uhm…We're here at the hospital" Shin said as he pointed to the direction of the hospital's lobby.

"Oh! Gomen!" Sakura said as she undid her seatbelt and gathered her stuff.

"No biggie!" Shin said amused at his sister's sudden change of mood.

Sakura was out of the car door when her brother opened the window and called out "Sorry Saks for waking you up on your fantasy dream about Sasuke".

With that, Shin drove off leaving a very flustered Sakura.

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I went into the hospital and took a seat on one of the lobby chairs while waiting for Sasuke. That SHIN! I love him and all but does he really have to mention about the Sasuke thing in public. I mean anybody could hear him. I never should have told him of how Sasuke apologized and how we have been lately. I know that Shin would rain on my parade and tease me with Sasuke. Shin even said that Sasuke may take a liking to me. I know it's impossible but one thing is for sure I have taken a liking to Sasuke.

I never told anyone yet but I'm pretty sure my reactions and actions aren't very cooperative with me. I may have blushed or even stuttered in front of him. I even came to the point of hitting him every time he makes those silly insults. I hope he wouldn't notice though. As much as I'd want him to know how I really feel, I just can't tell him. He has a girlfriend, hot and could even pass the word pretty. She could be very bitchy to the point that I just want to strangle her and rip her head off. I don't even know what Sasuke found in that red head. I didn't even bother asking him that question. I believe in respecting one's privacy.

I then licked my lips out of habit then remembered my dream. Sasuke and I almost kissed. Now that I thought about it my dream seemed very accurate as to details. It almost felt that my dream was real. I absent-mindedly placed my fingers to my lips. I wonder how it would have felt. I wonder if it would be soft. Just then I felt a breath of air in my ear. I was out of my trance and looked at my right where I felt the direction of air came from.

"SASUKE!" I half shouted as I hit his arm playfully and tried to hit his head.

"Ow! That hurts!" Sasuke said while rubbing his arm to soothe it.

"Wow! You're early" I said as I glanced at my wristwatch.

"Well, I felt good when I woke up so I had a good head start. And I know you would miss me so I came here early" Sasuke stated with a smirk.

'_**Kami! That smirk is just so heavenly'**_inner said.

I ignored him knowing that if I did he might misinterpret. I rubbed my hands together feeling the cool breeze coming through the doors.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I could see Sakura rubbing her hands together. She must be cold.

"You cold?" I asked even though the answer was pretty obvious.

She nodded and asked "Aren't you?"

"A little" I said as I took her hands and held it. I gently rubbed my hands over her to make her warm up a bit. Her hands were so smooth like an infant's and soft like cotton. Her hands felt so fragile under my big calloused hands. I saw her face flushed.

_**Hn.**_

I've noticed her blush from time to time. I have to admit I always loved it when she does. She looked so naïve, innocent just like an angel. Every time I see her, I always wished that I never had a girlfriend. If it weren't for Itachi's stupid dare I would never have agreed. I know it was just my pride kicking in when I agreed but if I lose this dare my manliness would be totally ruined along with my pride.

**FLASHBACK**

It was Summer and classes were still not starting. As peculiar as it is, Sasuke was bored out of his mind. He didn't have any plans with his friends since they all went for a vacation. His parents went for a vacation/ honeymoon for their anniversary and won't be back 'til classes start.

"Hey foolish little brother" Itachi said as he plopped down on the couch.

Sasuke raised his brow in question as to why his brother was there.

"I'm having friends over. I know you're bored. I was wondering if you would like to join us?" Itachi asked with hidden mischief in his onyx eyes.

Sasuke knew for a fact that his elder brother has a plan and either way would be something not good. Sasuke gave him a grunt knowing that declining Itachi's offer would have something in return. Itachi smiled and stood up to leave.

A few hours later, Itachi's friends came over along with some girls. One of which with a red hair looked like a hooker or something in Sasuke's opinion. His throat screamed disgust as she gave him a flirtatious wink. Itachi noticed how Sasuke reacted to such interaction between Sasuke and Jugo's sister, Karin. Itachi knew for a fact that Sasuke didn't like this Karin girl.

He went closer to Sasuke and leaned to his ear.

"Like her?" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke's face scowled.

"Nice body but not beautiful" Sasuke concluded.

"Tell you what little brother, I have a dare for you" Itachi said.

"What do I get from it?" Sasuke asked straight to the point.

"Date her for an about 3 months to prove that you're not gay. Or else…"Itachi trailed off on purpose to gain Sasuke's interest.

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked with an annoyance seeping through him.

"Or else I'll show your picture when you were younger to the entire student body during you graduation" Itachi said with a triumphant smirk gracing his lips. He was sure as hell that Sasuke wouldn't back down from this dare.

Sasuke's picture when he was younger was a major nightmare to the Sasuke. He was sure as hell that he may have hated his mom at that point. Since Uchiha Mikoto, always loved the idea of having a daughter but unfortunately, she was endowed with two handsome boys. Because of her disappointment, she ended up dressing up Sasuke like a girl at a young age. Though Fugaku was entirely against this, he was more afraid to face the wrath of THE UCHIHA MIKOTO. So he ended up going along. He came to the point that maybe, just maybe, his wife could be deranged. He had a psychiatrist and psychologist check up on Mikoto and the results were normal.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment weighing pros and cons and came to the conclusion of agreeing to his brother.

"Only three months. No more, no less" Sasuke reminded Itachi.

"Of course. Unless, you wind up falling in love with her" Itachi said as he pointed at Karin who was looking at the brothers.

Her intense gaze at them seemed to show that she was indeed raping them in her eyes.

Sasuke knew then that he would never fall for Karin. EVER!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Anou…Sasuke-kun..We are going to be late" Sakura said as she let go of my hand. I gave her a nod and we both headed towards our wards.

* * *

><p>I know its a bit haphazardly done. I am very sorry if it comes off as that.<p>

Anyways, I do appreciate Reviews :D

Aki-chan


End file.
